


Arachnis

by PaperFox19



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Fetish, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Peeping, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hero comes to town, but Spiderman’s team doesn’t trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hero in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 1 New Hero in Town

Spiderman’s Pov

Spiderman here, my team and I are chasing down some bad guys. They were a gang of new villains who had gained some super tech and were using it to steal money from banks. They had so far managed to escape capture from local authorities and S.H.I.E.L.D. but now it was our turn.

“Alright everyone, formation Delta, confine and capture.” They nodded and went into position. I was waiting to make my move when my spidey-senses kicked into high gear. ‘Oh man what is it?!’ I looked around but saw nothing, but my senses were going nuts.

Okay what is up with this?

An explosion drew my attention and I went down to handle it, Nova detoured from the plan and fired a blast of energy, the bad guys countered with a weird energy field and when the two forces met boom. Powerman was down, he was only knocked out thank goodness, but the bad guys had gotten away.

“Nova what happened why didn’t you stick to the plan?”

“Because it wasn’t going to work, contain and capture, come on these guys are too good for that.”

“Oh and you flying in a blasting them worked really well.”

“Spiderman enough.” Iron Fist said, and he stepped between us.

“See he’s on my side!” Nova tried to say, and Iron Fist smacked him upside the head.

“No you were wrong to deviate from the plan. Spiderman is our leader, we agreed to follow his orders when on missions, not only did one of our comrades pay because of your actions but the bad guys escaped.” Wow Danny is full of wisdom, I can’t help but respect the guy.

“Look, let’s get Powerman back to the base and get him looked at.” I webbed him up and lifted him up. We went back to the carrier, and Powerman got looked at, he was okay thank god, but he needed to rest a bit.

I went to leave and Iron Fist stopped me. “You’re going back after them aren’t you?”

“Yeah, the trail may be cold but I gotta try, those guys are getting better more dangerous, we need to be prepared so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Let me come with you.”

“No, stay here and look after Powerman, keep me posted on his condition. I need someone here I can trust.” I couldn’t see it but Iron Fist blushed.

“Okay but be careful, I feel there is more danger out there then those criminals.” I didn’t know what Danny meant, but I should have listened to him, I should have listened to him a lot. Maybe if I did things would have ended differently, I wouldn’t have trusted the man called Arachnis!

End Pov

Spiderman left the hellicarrier, and tried to pick up the trail of the criminals who had hurt his friend. He had been given some new tech, his mask eyes were fitted with thermal detection, as well as night vision. He activated the thermal and was able to catch some foot prints, they were fading fast, so he had to be quick.

He followed the trail until the foot prints reached a dead end. “Damn, where could they have gone?” He walked around looking for any clue, when he heard a groan. Peter looked up and his jaw dropped, the criminals he had been looking for were strung up in a web, a full on massive spider web, he came up and examined it, this webbing was different than his own, it was more of a silvery color and it had little black flakes in it.

“Who could have done this?”

“That would be me.” Peter turned and jumped away, the man was so close.

“Easy their buddy.” The man was dressed in blue and black, his suit was similar to his own, except he had the black widow mark instead of a spider mark, his mouth and chin was visible, and he was wearing fingerless gloves. “I’m just a hero passing through, I’ve heard a lot about you Spiderman.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Arachnis, I’m just a wondering hero, I travel around helping where I can, this is my first time coming to the big apple though.”

“Did you do this?”

“Yep, let me show you.” He pointed at the screen with Jameson ranting about him. From his finger tips webbing fired out, he flexed his fingers and the webbing took form and made a huge web all over his face.

“Wow so you make you your own webbing.”

“Indeed, can you?”

“Well yes I make it, but not from my body.” 

“Hmm interesting.” He walked around Peter, eyeing him up and down. “I’ve heard stories of the Amazing Spiderman, but seeing you I don’t see much spider in you.”

‘Well that’s a weird thing to say.’ He thought, he looked at the criminals. “Well I can vouch to getting powers, I’ve been a hero for awhile now.” Suddenly Arachnis threw a punch and Peter dodged it.

“Ohh nice reflexes, you have the gift of the spider in ya after all.”

“Umm thanks.”

“It seems you were after these guys, so you can bring them in. I’m not much for the fame.”

“Okay thanks, umm so how long do you plan to hang around New York?”

“Oh I won’t be here to long, Just curious about the Spiderman. I’d love to work with ya a bit and see what you got.”

“Well you know I am getting S.H.I.E.L.D Training I may just surprise you.”

“Looking forward to it.” Arachnis said, and he thwipped off, vanishing into the night.

Spiderman brought the criminals back to Fury. “You captured these guys?”

“No this guy showed up, he says his name is Arachnis, he claimed to be a hero.”

“Arachnis? Never heard of him, I’ll look him up in the data base.” The guys were stripped of their high end technology and locked up. Fury looked up the hero but there was no hero or villain under that name.

“Fury sir!”

“Yes what is it?”

“There’s something wrong with the criminals Spiderman brought in.”

“What is it?”

“They are dead sir!”

“What?!”

“They are all dead sir, it seems to be some kind of venom.”

“I want an autopsy performed right away and get me some information on someone called Arachnis!” He quickly grabbed the agent. “Do not tell Spiderman what happened! This is officially an A class priority secret.”

Spiderman and Iron Fist were sitting next to a resting Powerman. Fury pulled up a video link and watched them. “Parker would never do such a thing, so who the hell is this guy?”

Fury wasn’t the only one with eyes on Spiderman, in the room there was a small black spider with a blue mark on its back, it’s eyes glowing red. Arachnis watching threw its eyes. “Hehe, so he has friends, interesting.”

To be continued…


	2. Peeping Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 Peeping Spider

Fury watched the group for a few minutes before his agents came back with the info he asked for. He turned off the camera and went to look at the data they had which wasn’t much.

-x-

Spiderman was sitting next to Iron Fist, both looking over Powerman. “He’s tough he’s gonna be okay.” He held the blonde’s hand and he smiled. “I know, just I can’t help feeling a bit angry with Nova. If he had just listened this wouldn’t have…” he squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Remember anger is a useless emotion, Powerman’s okay, you’re okay that’s what matters.” He put an arm around Danny.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.” He laced his fingers, and leaned into the other male.

“Yeah you are, and I think I’m rubbing off on you to.” He lifted up his mask and pulled him into a kiss. “Hmm!” he moaned into the kiss. Their kiss deepened and their tongues met, sharing the other’s taste. The erotic dance ended for air.

“Hey give me some of that.” The two looked to see Luke staring at them. Peter chuckled and came over to him, followed by Danny.

“Guess you’re feeling better.” He said and he kissed Luke on the lips. The power man moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen.

The kiss broke and he smiled. “It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.” Danny kissed his cheek.

“So are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine by tomorrow. So listen I want you to crash at Peter’s, you need a good night sleep and I don’t want you worrying about me all night.”

“Okay.” He said blushing. The three had started an intimate relationship. Danny and Luke have had a mild attraction to one another, but couldn’t bring themselves to act on it. That is until Spiderman came into their lives, Peter opened the doors telling them to try and have a normal life.

Luke found Peter to be highly arousing, he drew so close to him. They were both switchers, Peter was the only guy he’d ever thought of letting him top, but fuck if he wasn’t a genius in the bedroom. The brunette wasn’t opposed to fucking Luke’s tight ass or riding his massive cock. What started as a powerful lustful attraction turned into love, that being strengthened by their growing friendship.

Danny fell in love with Peter, he wanted to be touched, and kissed by the male. He also just wanted to be held by him, the two just enjoying a quiet night among the stars. Over time he let his lust slip out and Peter always encouraged it. He let him know whatever his fear or desire he shouldn’t hide it. So Danny revealed he didn’t like sleeping alone, so from that day on he didn’t he was always with either Luke or Peter.

Peter also helped them hook up, showing them that their relationship wouldn’t be a hindrance to the team. It became quite the threesome, Peter would get alone time with either Luke or Danny, and outside of those times Luke and Danny would spend time together. When they got together it was an intense love affair. Luke pounding into Peter’s tight ass driving him into Danny, or Peter fucking Luke making his huge cock slam into Danny’s delicious sheath, and on rarest of occasions both Luke and Peter filling Danny with their cocks at the same time.

Yes Peter has often given the option to top, but the blonde had no interest in it, he liked being taken, to be shown the heights of pleasure and to be rewarded by his lover’s cum. Still it was nice to have the option on the table.

It was thanks to Peter that they had this chance to have a normal life, a chance at love and they’d never forget it, and they planned to stay with him till the end sharing that love and gratitude with him.

“I expect to be with ya tomorrow, but I know you’re in good hands.” He took Peter’s hand and kissed it.

“Always.” He hugged the blonde and Luke. The boys smiled and laughed, unknown to them they were being watched and not by Fury.

-x-Arachnis Lair-x-

The walls were coated with webbing, some forming a screen. From the spider’s eyes he watched the trio kiss and smile and laugh. “Ohh so my fellow spider has friends.” He was drinking wine as he watched the show. “To bad so young, so full of life, to bad I have to snuff it out!” he crushed the glass in his hand. “You must learn those with power can’t have a normal life, all power is a curse and you will see it soon!”

-x-The helicarrier –x-

“What do you mean this is all the info on Arachnis, there is nothing in here.”

“Sorry sir but that is it, all the info is mostly rumors. Arachnis is one with spider like abilities, he has appeared a few times from what we can gather. He is believed to be the culprit of several deaths but no proof tying him to anything, all his victims were powerful men we had our eyes on for dealing weapons, drugs or human trafficking. Whoever it is we don’t know who he is just that he is dangerous, from the rumors he doesn’t let anyone stand in his way and everyone who does is an enemy.”

“Alright fine, but tell Coleson about this, and up the security I don’t want this guy getting close to Spiderman or the team.” 

“Yes sir!” the agents moved out, but Fury wasn’t sure if they were ready for this, if he went after bad people that was one thing but he took interest in Spiderman was it there powers or was there something more.

-x-

Peter took Danny to his house, his Aunt May was more than happy to let Danny stay the night, she knew they were friends, she just didn’t know how deep that bond went.

She left the house to do some late night rock climbing, don’t ask me where she comes up with these weird events. “Be safe boys don’t stay up too late.” She left and the boys couldn’t help but laugh.

They raced up to Peter’s room, once inside they began removing their civilian clothes. In no time the two stood naked before each other. They were connected by the tips of their hard cocks. “You are so sexy Danny.” He purrs, and pulls the blonde in close, their manhoods rubbing against each other.

They kiss, hands moving sensually over the other. That’s what Danny loved most about Peter the gentleness. They made their way to the bed, parting their lips for the briefest moment for air. Climbing into bed they lay next to each other, and Peter descends upon his body, kissing his way down to his chest, his hand finds it’s way around his cock and begins to pump him. “Ah Peter!” he moans, as the male played with his body, showing every ounce of his love for him.

Peter sucked on his nipple, his hand coming around to caress the other one. His blonde had such sensitive nipples, they helped his control break and just let him swim in the pleasure. His cock was spilling so much pre, it made his pumping faster. He came shooting his seed all over his pecs and rock hard abs.

Danny panted as he came down from his high. “Want to go all the way tonight?” the brunette asked.

“Yes, I want to feel you inside me, let us become one!” he pleaded, pulling the brunette up to kiss him again. His legs spread and Peter positions himself at his waiting hole. When the tip kissed his hole he gasped feeling the wet tip. ‘When did he lube himself?’ he looked at Peter in surprise and the male winked at him.

He pushed in, filling the blonde completely. Be it him or Luke they kept Danny pretty stretched out. Danny loved the friction of Peter’s cock, tossing his head back moaning from the pleasure. ”Ah so good, move please!”

Peter lifted his leg up and began driving into him. The two moaned with every thrust, the tip of his member brushing that sweet bundle of nerves. “Ah fuck yes!”

“Danny your so tight and perfect. Want me to fill you up?”

“You idiot you know I do.”

“Yeah I just like hearing you say it.” He said with a teasing grin and kissed his neck sucking on his sensitive skin, it was sure to leave a mark.

“Please fill me with your cum, I want to feel your love inside me!” They came together the blonde spilling his seed, just as the brunette filled him. He shuddered in pleasure as the manly seed filled his ass.

Yes they’d be up for some time and through all the pleasure, the kisses, the teasing, the touching, and making love it ended with them embracing. A blanket pulled over them not that they needed it, the warmth of their bodies was perfect. Danny was still impaled on Peter’s cock, keeping all his cum inside, his legs wrapped around him, and his head resting nicely on his chest. The two fell asleep, a joyous smile on their faces.

Their loving was being watched by one of Arachnis’ spiders. “You have built such a lovely web Spiderman, I wonder how you feel when it crumbles and falls.”

To be continued.


	3. Robots at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 3 Robots at School

For Danny and Peter their morning started off with some morning wood. The blonde didn’t hesitate, he began to ride his lover’s stiff manhood, he loved the feeling of the thick cum being pushed deep into his body with each thrust in, while a little leaked out with every pull out.

Peter reached forward and began pumping his bouncing cock, loving the shudder he felt race through him. “Ahh no need I will finish by your cock.” His words were ignored as Peter continued to pump him.

With the extra stimulus the blonde came and shooting his load all over Peter’s chest and abs. His clenching inner muscles soon pulled him over the edge, his cock spasmed as he released spurt after spurt of cum into his already filled body.

Danny collapsed onto Peter, the boy’s cock finally leaving his stretched hole. The brunette kissed him, letting his hands roam his muscled form. “Good morning.” He says, after finally breaking the kiss.

“Great morning.” He says back and hugs Peter close, not caring their bodies were gonna be covered in cum. They made out a bit more 5 maybe 10 minutes more, before they knew they had to get up.

“Let’s get a move on, we can stop in and see Luke before we go to school.” He scoops Danny up, and carries him bridal style to the bathroom. He didn’t mind, he was probably a little sore anyway, and Peter liked taking care of him.

In the shower the hot water rained down on the two. Peter was making this shower extra fun, he latched his mouth onto Iron Fist’s right perky bud, sucking the nub while his fingers stirred up his insides allowing the seed to spill out and run down his legs. The shower will clean that up.

He moved over to the left nub and his free hand came up to tease the right giving a light pinch. “Ohh yes!” the blonde moans, it was so hot, their wet bodies pressed so lovingly together.

Once his ass was clean, Peter lined up their hard cocks and began to frot against him, using this time to wash the blonde’s back. Danny clung to him grinning happily, he loved this shower sex was such a turn on, he couldn’t do this with Luke, bullet proof skin and scary hot water.

They found their release once more, and the shower washed away their essence. With the shower getting cold, the two got out and got dressed, once suited up Iron Fist wrapped his arms around Spiderman and the two were off flying through the city like an all-male version of Tarzan and Jane. The wind whipped across their bodies as they headed towards the helicarrier.

Since they got together, Iron Fist had gotten to enjoy this kind of travel, not only did he get the free feeling of soaring through the air, but he got to hold him, share his warmth as well as his experience. 

They hit the med bay right away, and Luke was doing better. “Sup guys, you look happy.”

“That’s cause we are, and we are here to see if your happy to.”

“I think I’m about to be.” He could already feel his manhood start to rise. Peter and Danny went up to him and lowered his pants allowing his massive dick to spring free, the boy’s each took a side, the brunette on the left and the blonde on the right.

They licked his massive rod like a big fudge-sicle, and Luke was loving it! It almost felt like the two were kissing between his penis. They drove him crazy, Peter went high while Danny went low, and to give him added stimulation they reached up and began pinching Luke’s nipples.

Luke moaned as his hard nubs were pinched hard, and tugged hard, with his unique skin they could be as hardcore as they wanted and his body could take it and beg for more. “Oh man you guys gonna cum!”

The two move up and begin double licking his cock head. Luke explodes, his semen firing into their mouths and all over their faces. The two pull up an begin licking his semen off the other’s face, before ending in another heated make out session. “Oh man you guys are killing me, I want out of this dumb med wing and back in bed with you.”

“We know we miss you to.” Danny moves up and kisses him. Peter takes this time to get Luke presentable, before he too goes up and takes his turn.

“Just rest up, we’ll three-way when you’re ready.” Peter says after he finishes his kiss.

“I want it so bad though!” he groans.

“Just imagine how much you’ll cum when you do join us.”

“Uhh fine.” They each give him a kiss on the cheek. “Go go, you’ll be late.” They smirked at each other and stripped off their suits right in front of Luke and changed into their civilian clothes.

They made it to school on time but something was off, the halls were almost completely empty. Those who were in the hallway were acting strange like they were high on something. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Danny says.

Harry starts walking towards him, slowly at first and once he got closer Peter’s spider sense activated. For good reason to Harry pulled a knife and tried to stab him. “Harry!” he dodged the attack and Danny was able to knock the knife out of his hand.

The boy didn’t respond, his eyes were pure white. “His will is not his own.”

“Ya think!” the boy continued to move and tried to attack them. They weren’t the only ones the few students there were began to move towards them like zombies. They seemed to be drugged on something, there normal strength was doubled, but it restricted their movements some. The two managed to escape, only because they didn’t want to hurt innocent people.

They searched around and found the injured students in classrooms, they weren’t dead just beaten unconscious. “We need to find what happened here.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” they heard a scream coming down the hall.

“That’s Nova!” the two exclaimed. They rushed down the hall to find Nova being chased by a large robot spider.

It kept firing these smaller robot spiders, and Nova kept blasting them while trying to avoid the zombie people. “You guys please tell me you’re not zombiefied.”

“We are fine what’s going on?”

“That thing showed don’t let those little robots spiders get on you, they’ll turn you into zombie people.” The trio began to fight the massive machine, they changed into their suits and Spiderman began to web those infected by the mini robo spiders. 

Iron Fist and Nova worked on facing the machine, it had more than just the mini spider launcher, it also had laser blasters, and it had a taeser in its fangs. To make things worse it had Peter’s web shooter. It caught Sam and hauled him in and zapped him knocking him out.

The robot spider then launched a mini robot at him. Peter jumped in the way, and used an electro-web to shoot through the thing and hit the giant robo spider. It zapped the thing but it was still going. “You saved me?”

“Of course, we are a team, now get up and let’s take this thing down.” He helped Sam up.

“This machine is quite formidable, your blasts can destroy the mini bots correct?”

“Yeah but the big one is made of much stronger stuff.”

“Then let me and Iron Fist handle the big guy can you find the mini bots on the people and start getting them un-zombiefied.”

“Fine I’ll do it!” he zips off trying to find the mini bots, using his energy he was able to destroy the boys without harming the body.

The other two begin their assault trying to destroy the bot. They started making dents in it, but the thing was tough. “You don’t think this is some SHIELD training test?”

“I do not believe this is a test but this robot is SHIELD level tech it wouldn’t be the first time their technology was used for evil.” Danny hit him with a double iron fist but it kept going, it countered with a laser blast, he got shot into some lockers. The Spider bot launched a mini at the blonde.

“Iron Fist no!” he would have gotten hit, but a shot of webbing knocked the boy away. “Arachnis?”

“I heard the commotion and decided to pop in, looks like you could use some help.”

The two web slingers double teamed the bot, first Arachnis ripped off his head, and told Spiderman to fire his Electro-Webs into that spot. It worked like a charm and the boot surged with electricity and exploded.

With the main bot gone all the mini bots went offline and the people collapsed. “My my we make a fierce team don’t we.” The strange new web slinger says.

“Who the hell are you?!” Sam snaps.

“The name is Archanis,” he barely spares a glance at the helmet clad teen. He looks back to Spiderman. “We should team up I have a few jobs I need to do around town, if you’d care to help.”

Iron Fist groans as he stands up. Spiderman rushes past Arachnis to the blonde. “You okay?”

“Yes I will be fine, the blaster just stunned me a little.”

‘It should have hurt you!’ Arachnis thought angrily. “Well looks like you guys have clean up to do, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Oh um sure.” Arachnis left.

“Man that guy was creepy.” Sam says, he contacted SHIELD there needed to be some damage control.

“Hey he helped us, and he helped catch those guys from before.”

“I still feel a strange aura coming from him, be careful.”

“I think we got bigger problems, how are we gonna explain all this to Fury.” The boys looked around, the floors and lockers were destroyed, half the student body was either unconscious or beat up.

-x-

Arachis made it back to his lair, he was weaving a web between his fingers. “Hehehe, oh Spiderman you don’t realize it yet, but your happy life is gonna come undone. Without school you have one less excuse to be Spiderman, while most would enjoy not going to school for a hero like you losing a piece of your normal life will lead you to your end.” He moved one finger and the web came crashing down.

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview

As Luke gets out of the med ward the boys plan to celebrate. Arachnis puts his plans into action by sending Aunt May on a cruise, it was a 3 month cruise. “Without someone to return to every night he’ll spend more time as a hero.”

End preview


End file.
